Perfect For Me
by LostInWriting
Summary: "He knew that Brooke Baker was far from perfect, but that is what he loved about her, she was perfectly imperfect which made her perfect for him." Brooke and Julian's life together over the years, told from Julian's perspective.


**Perfect For Me.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'Perfect For Me' by Ron Pope. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Ron Pope.

**Summary: **"_He knew that Brooke Baker was far from perfect, but that is what he loved about her, she was perfectly imperfect which made her perfect for him." _Brooke and Julian's life together over the years, told from Julian's perspective.

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! So this is a Brulian oneshot for my fellow BJu lover, Elli. Brulian and Sophin are our OTP's so I hope that I have done them justice and not ruined them. Merry Christmas lovely :) xox

* * *

_You sit in the bathroom and you paint your toes_

_I sit on the bed right now and I sing you a song_

_It's not always easy, but somehow our love stays strong_

_If I can make you happy, then this is where I belong_

He never thought that his life would be like this. Once a confirmed LA bachelor, now a loving husband and father, Julian Baker sat on the edge of his bed strumming chords on his newly acquired guitar that Brooke had bought him for Christmas, whilst watching her paint her toe nails in their adjacent bathroom. She was sat on the side of the bath with her porcelain legs stretched out in front of her, he brow furrowed from the concentration. He couldn't help but get lost looking at her, she was beautiful especially when she had no makeup on and her hair was up in a pony tail. He loved natural Brooke and he still couldn't quite accept that she was really his. Nevertheless, their relationship hadn't always been so easy.

Their first meeting was eventful to say the least. Having first arrived in Tree Hill to cause trouble between his ex-girlfriend Peyton and her current fiancé Lucas, Julian did not get on the right side of Brooke. Peyton was her best friend and the last thing that wanted was for some California boy to destroy her happiness. However, aft6er some much needed wine, a Molly Ringwald dance and endless sexual chemistry, Julian realised that he had in fact come for the girl in the book, the other girl; Brooke Davis.

It took Brooke a long time to let her guard down, putting her and Julian through heartbreak but it was Julian's persistent love and illegal grin which finally forced Brooke to ignore her insecurities and admit to her and him that she in fact did love him.

True, many arguments did ensue in the years to come, some bigger than others. Julian hated fighting with Brooke and would never let an argument go unresolved. He would make her stay and work things out rather than run. It was during Tree Hill's worst thunderstorm that they had their biggest argument, Julian could remember it so vividly. In a heated moment, both said things that neither really meant and Brooke stormed out of the house and drove off into the storm before Julian could even run after her. He remembers the frustration and confusion that he felt driving through the rain searching for her so that he could apologise and make everything better again, even if he wasn't the one in the wrong. He remembers that fateful moment when his whole world went in to slow motion as he saw Brooke's car plunge into the depths of Tree Hill's flooded river and how his heart felt nothing but pain as he carried her lifeless body onto the side of the road to resuscitate the woman who made his entire world spin. Relief washed over him as she spluttered and took a deep breath. In that moment, he promised to forever protect Brooke and to never let their arguments become that heated again.

Sure they still had their "heated discussions", something that they had come to be called when around the children, just like any other couple and sometimes it was hard but it was the good times that saved them and pulled them through. Their movie nights on the couch with Brooke stealing the popcorn, family days out with the children and the happiness that he felt when he saw her smile and she got that twinkle in her eye; that's what brought him back to her and despite how angry he felt he knew that he could never be happier than he felt when he was with her, and that was worth fighting for.

* * *

_I know all your secrets, and you know all of mine_

_You're always here to hold me up when I'm losing my mind_

_I wish that I was stronger so that I had more to give_

_I'll share everything I have and we'll find a way to live_

He leant on their back door and watched her as she sketched her designs at the garden table and couldn't understand how she couldn't be good enough for some people. So many times in her life, Brooke had been taken for granted that she herself didn't feel worthy enough; her parents, teachers, Lucas, Peyton. Julian can still recall the night that she first truly opened up to him. Brooke's mom, Victoria, was in Tree Hill for the weekend making Brooke severely tense

"_Hey baby, what's wrong?" Julian asked Brooke as he joined her on the couch._

"_Nothing, I'm fine," she replied putting on a fake smile._

"_Don't do that Brooke, don't push me away. I know you better than you think and I recognise that smile. You're not fine. Please, tell me why." He reached out and held her hands in his._

"_I don't want to push you away Julian."_

"_So just tell me what's wrong," he urged._

"_All my life, I've never felt good enough, never felt like I had accomplished anything to be proud of. For so long I hoped that my parents would say that they were proud of me; proud that I became school president, that I created my own fashion label at the age of seventeen, that I made it to the honor wall but they never were. Even now, Victoria won't even look at me like I'm her daughter. So I excluded myself from my parents and created my own family with my friends but even they managed to betray me. I spent a long time longing to be loved and then you came along and that longing went away because you already loved me and made me feel good enough, like there is nobody else in the world that you would rather be with. But when my mom is around, I begin to hate myself again for not being good enough."_

"_Don't ever say that. You are good enough Brooke. You're more than I could have ever asked for, don't forget that. Lucas is a jerk for messing with your head like that and your parents, well they clearly weren't supposed to have children but I'm glad that they did because without you Brooke, my life would be incomplete .I felt the same as you, like my dad was never proud of me and I needed to prove myself to him but sooner or later you have to realise that if they don't accept you just the way you are, then they are not worth your time. We were meant for each other and I'm going to make sure that you never forget that. I love you Brooke Davis."_

"_I love you too."_

He hated how broken she looked that day, how could someone be so sad and still look breathtakingly beautiful? Brooke Davis was so complicated, so many different emotions and personalities mingled together underneath a broken surface. Brooke Davis is a gorgeous brunette with an amazing energy and smile. Funny. Intelligent. Kind-hearted. Strong-headed. Simple. Complicated. Motherly. Childish. Tough. Sensitive. Beautiful. And most importantly, strong! Even when she had her own problems, she was always there to support Julian.

When his mom died, Julian was a mess but it was Brooke who was his rock. She saved him when he felt like no one else could. His love for her reached immensity and he knew that she was the one that he had to spend his life with. Loving Brooke Davis was no longer an option but instead it was a necessity, a natural reaction like breathing. From then on, he was uncontrollably bound to her and he didn't care. All he wanted was for her to be his forever; he wanted her to become Brooke Baker.

* * *

_Even after all this time, nothing else I ever find_

_In this whole wide world can shake me like you do_

_It's true that something so sublime that there aren't words yet to describe_

_The beauty of this life I've made with you_

Their lives started the moment they got married, they fell into a routine that neither could imagine not living. Brooke had her wedding planned since she was 8 years old when her and Peyton would secretly buy Bridal magazines and cut out the dresses and cakes that they liked. Brooke knew that Peyton didn't love it as much as she but still she joined in to make Brooke happy. Julian did the same with their wedding. He stood back and let her plan the wedding exactly how she wanted it because he knew how much it meant to her. The only thing that he asked was for him to pick the song for their first dance. She agreed and on their wedding day they danced to 'Perfect For Me' by Ron Pope. Julian thought that it truly represented his love for her.

Julian had never thought about having children and starting a family, not until he knew how much Brooke wanted it. He would do anything to make her happy. When they found out that Brooke was infertile, their hope for a family crumbled around them. Brooke was a mess and Julian was shocked at how destroyed he felt at the thought of not having a family with his wife. They turned to fertility treatment in hope of getting their dream and after a year of treatment, they welcomed twin girls; Sophia Jaymes Baker and Hannah Elizabeth Baker. Julian couldn't believe that one person could give him so much. Now he had everything that he could imagine, two beautiful daughters, a successful career and an amazing, talented wife. Well, that was until Brooke revealed that she was pregnant again shortly after the twins' 1st birthday. 37 weeks later, Brooke gave birth to a handsome baby boy; Charlie Scott Baker.

The three children became their reason for loving and Julian and Brooke grew as a couple. Each of their children bore such a resemblance to their parents that it was obvious whose children that they were. Sophia was a mini version of Brooke; her porcelain skin, hazel eyes and brunette locks. She had obtained her mother's excitable bounce in her step and was able to light up a room with one smile. Hannah was quieter than her twin sister and preferred to shy away from the limelight, happy enough to watch her sister talk for hours, completely in awe of her. Hannah seemed to resemble Julian more than Brooke with deep chocolate eyes, tanned skin and curly chocolate brown hair. She was very similar to her younger brother. Charlie was definitely Julian's son. He was alike him in so many ways that Brooke found it hard to find any of her characteristics in him. Charlie was bright and funny and quiet and protective of his older sisters. Every good quality that he had, he had received from Julian which Brooke loved. Though all three children were similar as they all had their mother's adorable dimples and their father's illegal grin, resulting in them getting away with any mischievous act.

* * *

_And I'd just like to say_

_I thank god that you're here with me_

_And I know you too well to say you're perfect_

_But you'll see oh my sweet love you're perfect for me_

_And I know you too well to say you're perfect_

_But you'll see oh my sweet love you're perfect_

_Oh my love I swear you're perfect_

_Yes I promise, you're perfect for me_

In such a small space of time, Julian's life had been completely turned around but he wouldn't have it any other way. He was so grateful to have Brooke in his life for she had given him the life that he was living. Some days she annoyed the hell out of him because she was Brooke and she thought that she always knew best. He could walk out the door but he knew that it would be the worst decision of his life because she was the best thing to happen to him and he knew that Brooke Baker was far from perfect, but that is what he loved about her, she was perfectly imperfect which made her perfect for him. He loved that she hated saying goodbye to him, even if it was for only a few hours, he loved that she hated saying that she was wrong, he loved that she would sit for hours watching movies with him just because he loved them. But most importantly, he loved that she had become his best friend, the one person that he could truly rely on.

As he lay in his bed with Brooke in his arms next to him and the three children and their dog at the foot of the bed, he knew exactly what happiness felt like and although it had taken a while for him to find it, he wouldn't change anything that happened to help him get there.


End file.
